


It's Christmas and, all I want for Christmas is you Babe

by mishLisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Dating, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: Dean was pissed at Sam for making him go out to the market to bring a vegan eggnog for his brother in law, while it's heavily snowing outside and cold.In the shop Dean met a gorgeous man who also want to buy the last vegan eggnog in the shop.Dean took it and also flirt with the beautiful man who got pissed at him.After when Sam's boy friend and his brother came home and Dean found he is so done when he saw Sam's brother in law at the first time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Hey handsome blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a Christmas fluff but it got more time. But here we go. ☺☺🙌😍❤
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes and gonna put last part soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was pissed at Sam for making him go out to the market to bring a vegan eggnog for his brother in law, while it's heavily snowing outside and cold.
> 
> In the shop Dean met a gorgeous man who also want to buy the last vegan eggnog in the shop.
> 
> Dean took it and also flirt with the beautiful man who got pissed at him.
> 
> After when Sam's boy friend and his brother came home and Dean found he is so done when he saw Sam's brother in law at the first time.

The cold wind was howling and the snow was splashing with the wind. The door Swing opened and very angry Dean came out gritting his teeth. He hissed when the coldness of the air touched his skin even he had worn a few layers and a warm jacket too.

"Fucking awesome" He cursed when his snow booted foot sank down to his mid-calf deep into the snow.

"You know Sammy, I suppose to be in that comfy and warm coach cuddling with my comforter and drinking my morning beer, and now look at me, I can't believe you chose your "to be brother in law" Over your own brother " Dean yelled trying to sound more powerful than the wind.

"Oh that's your fault Dean, you shouldn't be such an idiot and should not drink all the freaking vegan eggnog which I brought for my "To be brother in law" " Sam answered back after opening the front door.

"Jeez Sammy, what kind of idiot is he? Who the fucking drink vegan eggnog for Christmas, man?" Dean yelled again angrily.

"Obviously vegan people Jerk, and of course don't forget that you have already drank two of them. now go before you become a popsicle out there" With that Sam closed the door firmly.

"Whatever Bitch" Deam muttered under his breath opening his baby's door.

.....

"Please hurry, okay? We are already late Cassie, and I already told you that we don't need to buy them right now, I can ask Sam to bring some vegan eggnogs you know" Gabriel said when Castiel opened the car door. Castiel rolled his eyes at him.

"Okay, okay Gabe, I will make it quick, but you know I don't want to put Sam in trouble. it's hard to find vegan eggnogs and it's my responsibility to bring what I want when it's come to rare than the normal tradition," He said before going out of the car and ran towards the shop.

"Jesus it's freaking freezing," He said to himself and rubbed his mittened hands together. The inside of the shop was a bit cold even they had using the heaters in the shop. Castiel was vegan. So he knew where all vegan items normally stored in any shop, so he walked through the aisles for the side normally vegan eggnog should stores.  
.....

"Ahem, excuse me can you show me where the hell those vegan eggnogs are?" Dean tried his best not to growl at the sales assistant. Dean was angry, very angry.

It all started when he saw that weird kind of eggnog cartons in the fridge yesterday evening. Sam wasn't home and they didn't make the traditional eggnog yet. Dean was planning to make it today morning. But Sam had already brought something new so Dean tried it. First a few gulps. Fuck they were amazing. Then Dean went to his spot in the coach with his comforter and played the movie he was watching. But he couldn't stop thinking about that eggnog. Damn it was good. So when the movie ends he ended the two cartons and was sleeping groaning in the coach. But as soon as Sam came back with other groceries he noticed the empty cartons and the glass on the table. Then the war began.

Sam's boyfriend who will be soon his fiancé as Dean's guessing, was going to come to join them for Christmas. But last-minute the plan changed a bit as Sam get to know Gabriel's younger brother was going to celebrate Christmas in his apartment alone. So Gabriel wanted to be with him even how much he wanted to come over Sam's. And Castiel firmly didn't agree with that and quickly called Sam, promising that Gabriel definitely going to celebrate Christmas with Sam and he will definitely send Gabriel to his house no matter what happened. Because Sam and Castiel both knew how stubborn Gabriel can be sometimes.

But Dean got an idea and he asked to invite Gabriel's little brother too. Dean and Castiel had never met or see each other before, so also they can get to know each other. That was a great idea and Sam was beaming with that. So Castiel got invited and next second he kindly rejected it by saying,

"Oh no, no, no I'm not gonna crash into your celebration, and Gabriel, you are not going to stuck with me here and you definitely should go to Sam's place. Please, please please Gabriel I beg you. I really need to be alone. Christmas or not it's not important to me, it's just another day to me. I just need to sleep you know. I'm tired after all" Castiel hissed annoyingly.

But Gabriel is his elderly brother so he and Sam, who joined to the argument over the phone, won and finally Castiel agreed to join with them.

But then Sam got to know that Castiel is Vegan.

So Sam started to make all arrangements again of course the food arrangements. Sam wanted to make sure everything is perfect and super awesome for his boyfriend and also his little brother. When Sam was in the second round of his vegan shopping that evening, Dean had found the vegan eggnog from the first round of Sam's vegan shopping and that's how that started.

So now Dean was in the super market finding the vegan eggnog. And right now Dean was glaring at sales assistance, because he wasn't vegan, never will be. So he didn't know where the vegan stuff was and he got lost good 15 minutes walking around the aisles and still didn't found that fucking vegan eggnog.

"It's on the left side of that last aisle," the Sales assistance said very bitterly glaring at him because she definitely got the wrong impression of Dean as a grumpy grandpa-type customer because he was growling at her without a reason.

Dean rolled his eyes understanding it. He murmured thanks and sorry before walking to the side she showed him.

Castiel's face fell down as soon as he saw there is only one carton of vegan eggnog left there, but it's okay, it's not like he is going to drink eggnogs for the whole time he stays there. It's only for the tradition and he knew Sam wanted to do his best to make it happen as a family traditional Christmas, so Castiel just wanted to make Sam not worry about him.

And of course, sometimes people force him to eat and drink nonvegan foods when they forget that Castiel is vegan and not make any vegan foods. So it's better to be ready. But one is enough for now as the situation right now. So Castiel signed and held his hand to grab the Vegan eggnog carlton but within seconds another hand pass him and grabbed it before Castiel even understand what happened. Suddenly Castiel lift his head to check who practically stolen the eggnog from his hand. Well, almost his hand.

"Sorry dude had to have it, you kn.. Oh! " The green-eyed stranger said but suddenly stopped like he lost his words in the tongue, soon as Castiel's angry eyes set on his.

Wow, his eyes.. Damn so blue, like the sky, fuck he is beautiful. Dean didn't blink for a second and stared at Castiel. And Castiel was also distracted by this strange stranger and his beautiful green eyes and fluff kissable lips.

Then Castiel got his consciousness.

"Hey that's not fair, I was gonna take that, as you can see that's the last one"

Dean was also awakened by that deep, sexy voice. And oh yes his anger started to rice again over that damn vegan eggnog.

"Yeah, sorry pal, no choice, had to take it"

"I saw it first and I was gonna touche it first"

"Yeah but I touched it first and it's mine"

Dean's voice was very careless like he is even didn't bother to show some respect to this handsome stranger. Castiel gritted his teeth.

"You know, I'm in a hurry, and my brother is in the car, he's gonna kill me if I got late, and these vegan eggnogs are very rare to find so can you please give me this, if you want I will give you money"

Castiel said this time without any anger in his voice.

"Ah ha, seems like everyone has a brother's troubles in this Christmas. Anyhow Look dude, I'm also in a hurry, and the funny thing is I even don't like this shit and I'm not a freaking vegan. but I need to bring this home for a huge vegan nerd who suppose to stay in his home alone without giving this much trouble to me" Dean burst out without breaking eye contact with Castiel.

Castiel glared at him as he knew this man is never gonna leave it. It's only getting late for him so he gave a last glare at Dean and stepped towards the exit of the shop.

"By the way, Merry Christmas you Handsome blue eyes"

Dean yelled at him and Castiel couldn't believe him. He quickly turned back to glare at him more, but only made Dean smirked at him and wink before made a kissy face at him. Which made Castiel's mouth drop at that. How dare him? What kind of bastard him? Castiel wanted to say something but he hadn't time for it. So he glared some more and quickly went out of the shop.  
...........

"Oh my god, Cassie I really can't believe that your "eggnog thief" Made a kissy face to you. God I'm dying here " Gabriel laughed his ass off and Castiel made an I can't believe you face, growling at him.

"Shut up Gabe, there is nothing to laugh that much, and I'm so angry with that assbutt, and you are not much helping here, and you are the reason I'm here right now, don't forget that, now please drive" Castiel threatened and Gabriel hardly controlled his laugh.

.....

"Dean what's going on with you, that's the fourth time I caught you smirking for nothing, are you day dreaming about something?" Sam asked checking Dean's face.

"What? No"

"Hell, I saw you man. I caught you, what is it? Who's she?" Sam smirked.

"What? Damn Sammy, you are so a gossiping bitch you know?" Dean glared at him.

"C'mon bring it up man"

"Okay, okay it's nothing alright?, there was this guy in the super market and I just practically took his last vegan eggnog and he was so pissed at me" Dean chuckled.

"And he was fucking gorgeous and I couldn't help myself but wanted to flirt with him, it made him angrier, and then, then" Dean burst out laughing. and Sam chuckled with him a bit.

"Then what?"

"Dude I just wink at him and made a kissy face, you should look at his face that time man" Dean started laugh hitting the cough.

"God Dean you are an asshole," Sam said but laughed before the doorbell rang off.

"Finally Gabe is here" Sam jumped and ran to the door grinning like an idiot.

Dean rolled his eyes. "He is like a lovesick puppy"

"Dean I heard that, and behave," Sam lowly said before opening the door.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry for the late" Gabe said and Sam leaned and pressed a peck on Gabriel's lips then hugged him.

"It's okay Gabe, come inside quickly it's freezing outside, where is Castiel?"

"Oh, he is Coming," Gabriel said and he saw Dean and his face brighten quickly. Gabriel went and hugged Dean.

"Hey, Deano after a long time man, what's up," Gabe said and Dean rolled his eyes at him but hugged him warmly.

"Just fine Gabe, finally you are here," Dean said smiling at him when they pulled out from the hug.

"Oh, and you never met my little bro right?" Gabe said and looked at the door to see Castiel bringing their bags looking down.

"So meet my baby brother Castiel" Gabriel introduced and Dean followed his eyee and looked at the door and same time Castiel lifted his head to look at Sam's brother.

Boom

Dean's and Castiel's eyes went wide and Castiel's jaw dropped for the second time in this morning. Dean just staring at him like he saw a ghost.

"YOU"

"YOU"

Both of them said at the same time.

"Oh, do you guys know each other?" Sam asked pointing at both of them.

"Handsome blue eyes Is your "To be brother in law?" Dean said and Sam's eyes went wide this time. He didn't want to give a hint to Gabe that he is planning to propose him. Sam wanted to kill Dean right now. But it didn't fire as like that, because Gabe was busying with solving this puzzle.

"Wait, is that mean? Oh, it's made Deano the eggnog thief?" Gabe said but it's mostly a question way.

"You are 100℅ correct" Castiel said staring at Dean with a big glare. And Dean gulped and made a fake smile.

"Oh boy, I'm done," Dean said.

Gabriel and Sam started to laugh loudly.

.....

Gabriel went to Sam's room to put his bags while Sam showed Castiel his room and Dean just walked after them like a puppy. He wanted to talk with Castiel and ask for forgiveness for what he said and what he has done. for both the eggnog scene and his inappropriate behavior. But Castiel even didn't look at him. He only hugged Sam evenly.

"So this is your room Castiel, I hope it's not awful," Sam said politely.

"Oh this is amazing Sam, and thank you very much for having me here, you know It means a lot to me, even I didn't want to bother you guys," Castiel said and he looked at Dean when he said the last part, who was standing behind Sam. As soon as Dean heard him he slowly slid from there.

So after a few minutes, Sam walked into his room and closed the door and Dean crinkled his nose.

"Gross lovesick puppies," He said before quickly walking towards Castiel's room.

Dean didn't know how to speak him. But he had to. He never thought he'd got another chance to see handsome blue eyes back. And it's a miracle and now he is in the next room of his own room. Actually, Dean was in Sam's guest room. He just came to Sam's home for Christmas. But practically now it's his room. So hell this is his chance, he never gonna miss this second chance.

After he left the blue eyes, oh his name is Castiel. Yeah after that Dean couldn't forget about those eyes, those fluff pinky lips even those glares, those pleading blues when he asked for the eggnogs, damn he should be given it to Castiel. But by the way, he had brought them to Castiel anyways even without knowing. Wow, actually it's like God's plan. Dean chuckled at the thought. Then he signed and took a breath. And then knocked on the door.

"Coming, I didn't lock it" The happy voice came and Dean didn't thought twice and opened the door and walked inside.

"Oh, you?" Castiel was unpacking his clothes and he got surprised by seeing Dean.

"Hey, um actually I wanted to talk to you about, what happened earli-- "

But Castiel cuts in.

"I don't want to hear anything, please leave me alone" Castiel said without looking at him.

Dean quickly closed the door thinking if Castiel tried to go away, but regret after the second he did it after seeing Castiel's face.

"Why did you close the door?"

"Oh god no, no. see. It's not something like that. Don't be afraid. I just didn't want you to go away if I keep going to talk to you when you asked me to go, that's why, look Castiel I'm so sorry man, I was being so rude to you. In different ways. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean any of those" Dean said in a pleading way.

Castiel just glaring at him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, you finished? Then please go" Castiel said in a very low voice.

"Is that mean you forgave me already?" Dean's voice is excited.

"Of course not, I just want to unpack my stuff peacefully, that's all" Castiel said and Dean pouted.

"Oh C'mon Cas, please don't angry with me?"

"It's Castiel, not Cas"

"Oh you know Castiel is a very lovely name, but Cas is Cute, just like you" Dean grinned at him as Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Cas look I was angry that time okay? Not with you, but with my brother, he made me go out to bring those vegan eggnogs when it's so cold and snowing so badly, and it's, it's like, you know kind of my fault too actually. But anyway I was angry and it's my fault too, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry" Dean said trying to catch Castiel's glance.

"Yeah? Is that so? Then how about your super rudeness that you show me earlier? Oh, what did you say? Oh right. You said, "you took that Eggnog for a huge vegan, nerd who suppose to stay in his home alone, without giving that much of trouble to you" Right? That's how you talked about me. Remember, so obviously, you hated me for coming over. But you know what, I also didn't want to come, I never wanted that. But I came because of my brother and because of the kindness of Sam, otherwise, I will be in my apartment just like you said, ALONE"

Castiel hissed when he ended saying that. His face was very sad looking and suddenly Dean wanted to kissed that sad face away from his beautiful face.

"Cas, no. Please let me explain my self once"

"You know you don't need to explain anything. what's the point. It's not like I'm gonna complain about that to your brother or my brother, it just happened and I know what I did, crashing into your place in the middle of Christmas. And of course I know how you feel about me. So you don't need to explain anything, so could you please leave me alone now?" Castiel's voice was very small.

Dean didn't know how to explain that to this stubborn one here. The only thing he knew was he never leave this room without a real forgiveness.

"Cas listen to me. That's not the truth okay. First, this is not my place. And you never crashed into here. We invited you. Actually I suggest them to invite you. because I really wanted to make a new friend. And no one should stay alone in the Christmas. And since this is Christmas, I really want you to join with us to celebrate Christmas. At least join with me" Last part came out very low almost Castiel didn't hear that. But Castiel heard that and he quickly looked at Dean with surprise.

"And Cas, you don't even know how I feel about you" Dean huffed.

"Cas I'm really sorry, let me tell you what happened. I drank all of your vegan eggnogs which Sam had brought yesterday and he was pissed. So I had to go out to bring some more. And you also know that it's snowing heavily outside since morning. So I just pissed off because of that, I didn't upset with you or hated you Cas, I swear. And all are my faults. I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings"

Dean said and looked at Castiel's eyes which were now staring at his.

"Still angry with me Angel?" Dean asked and Castiel goes red. God this man started it again.

"Don't call me Angel"

"Why? You look like an angel to me"

"You are sounds like so cheesy you know?"

"Hell yeah I am, and this is the first time I'm acting like this, all because of you" Dean promised but Castiel only rolled his eyes.

"Says who flirted with a man who met him only for 3 minutes," Castiel said.

"Oh but it was you. I flirted with you, only with you"

"Yeah whatever, now please go"

"No, I want to know that are we cool now? Am I forgiven?"

"Nop there is another inappropriate behavior of yours, remember?" He asked.  
And this time Dean's very famous Winchester charming smile came across Dean's face.

"You know Cas, in that case, I'm not gonna apologize you about that. Coz I kinda like flirting with you" He said smirking and stepping towards Castiel. Who glared at him now.

"Actually Cas, to be honest, the moment I saw you I lost my heart. I swear. from the moment I saw you, from the moment I looked into your eyes I was gone Cas," Dean said like a whisper as now he was in Castiel's personal space. And there was no any kind of teasing tone, not a bit of smirk, no cocky grin, no smug face or seduction, just pure trustworthy loving tone and adoration of his beautiful green eyes. there was a bit of pleading for trust and begging for forgiveness in those eyes. Castiel shivered with that. He couldn't tear his glance from Dean as he was staring at him. Castiel can feel the heat of his cheeks and sure he was completely turned to red now.

"Dean, Castiel where are you guys?" Sam's voice came aloud and both of them startled and Dean stepped back hesitantly without breaking eye contact.

"Annoying brothers" Dean huffs a smile rubbing his back of the neck.  
Castiel didn't say anything to Dean but walked towards the door and opened it.

"Sam, in here" He didn't say "we are here" because it's too much for right now, he wished Dean will leave the room before Sam and Gabriel comes. But he didn't leave.

"So are we cool now? Am I forgiven Cas?" Dean asked smiling at Castiel.  
Castiel actually didn't say anything for Dean's early confession too. So he made a face like he was thinking. And Dean found that's so cute of him.

"Well, let me think" He kept thinking for a few seconds more.

Then next second, "Not yet" He burst out, smirking at Dean who's eyes rolled back and head tipped backward to follow them.

"Oh c'mon man, that's not fair, it's Christmas after all, everyone deserved to be forgiven on this occasion" Dean protest pouting, and before Castiel answer that sam came in.

"Hey, Castiel you wanna join us..oh Dean what are you doing here?" Sam gave his brother a strange look.

"Um I was talking with Cas, you know just," Dean said without even a hint of hesitation.

"Okay, cool so Gabe and I gonna make breakfast you guys wanna join?"

.....

Sam and Gabriel made breakfast. Stolen kisses here and there. Which made Dean continuously rolling his eyes and saying something sarcastically. and Castiel just giggled at them, didn't say such things like Dean. Of course, Dean and Cas helped them when they needed it, but mostly they just staring at each other when they think other one is not looking.

When they finished the breakfast Sam suggested that they should prepare the Christmas tree after that. Dean and Sam were already brought and fixed a huge tree but just waited for Gabriel and Castiel to come around to decorate it. So they agreed with his idea.

The four of them decorate the huge tree with loads of ornaments and Christmas decorations.

"So how are you Sam? I couldn't able to be in touch with you past days," Castiel asked trying to untie a string light.

"Oh it's fine man, yeah but the office sucks though. you know, being lawyer is very stressful sometimes" Sam answered.

"Oh tell me about it Samscoch, I have to sacrifice half of our time to make your mind clear before we made love" Gabriel stated smugly and there were all three disgusting and dislike noises came on.

"Oh god, Gabe can you please stop talking about your personal subtle and intimate things in private, you make people uncomfortable, you know?" Castiel asked.

"Ew gross man" Dean complained.

"Gabe!!" Sam yelled.

Gabriel just laughed at them.

Dean was impatient to know about Castiel. He knew he will not get from Castiel, so Dean tried his best shot.

"So, how about you Cas, I barely know about you, you wanna give a "myself" speech for me" Dean grinned and Sam and Gabe looked face to face.

"No I don't want to do that, Sam knows about me, so I think that's enough, thank you" Castiel answered firmly and Dean grinned more.

"Mouthy aren't you?" Dean chuckled. Making Castiel glared at him. Okay now, Dean and Castiel completely forget about their brothers are here too.

"Okay I think you are being little bit shy to go first, never mind. And of course you also don't know about me, right? So let me go first then" Dean started smirking at Castiel who groaned at Dean's words.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach but of course right now I'm so very much single and no one to take with those walks. and I'm working as an automobile engineer, I have my own home, half an hour far from here if you go by car, and I'm Bi, and prefer.."

"Okay alright Dean, we got you. Thank you very much. I think Castiel got the inspiration from that, please that's enough I guess" Sam cut in making Dean furrowing his eyebrows.

"Too much information" Sam murmured under his breath.

"Shut up Sammy, okay Cas it's your turn" Dean turned towards Castiel.

Castiel rolled his eyes hanging a snowflake ornament on the tree.

"I didn't say that I'm gonna say anything," Castiel said.

Dean walked toward him and placed a bright blue and shiny round ornament next to Castiel's one, glancing at him.

"C'mon Angel let me know about you" He murmured. Castiel goes all red.

"Did he just call my baby brother Angel?" Gabe asked holding another two ornaments between in his hand and the tree, looking at Sam.

"I guess he did," Sam said with a disbelief voice.

Dean suddenly realized what he did. And he quickly turned around.

"What I just.. You know his name is after an Angel right?"

"Wow, very few people know about that how did you know that Deano, did my brother tell you about it?"

"Nope he didn't, and I know stuff okay? Not only a handsome face" Dean grinned and  
Castiel snorted. And Sam shook his head.

"Ooookaaayy. And.. wait, oh my god Dean, do you hitting on Cas?" Sam burst out the next second.

"What?" Gabe joined.

"No he is not, don't be ridiculous guys, he is not obviously" Castiel quickly added and he was blushing like hell. Dean was turning to red too.

"Who knows" Finally Dean said without even glancing at anyone and after that Noone talk about it but Sam and Gabriel shared knowing grins secretly.

.....

"Okay guys, me and Sam made breakfast and you both have to do the favor back. I heard that Dean makes some mean eggnogs so how about Cassie help him to making eggnogs, then we all have eggnogs while you both cooking Dinner?" Gabriel asked clapping his hands.

"Sounds good to me, how about you Cas?" Dean asked smiling.

"Yeah okay sure" Castiel answered.

"And for the record, Cassie is a mean cook too" Gabriel added.

"Oh really? Good to know that" Dean grinned looking at Castiel.

"Yeah well, thank you for your praising Gabe, so shall we Dean?" Castiel said and Dean felt something strange feeling inside him when he heard Castiel said his name for the first time.

.....

"How may I help you with the eggnogs? Castiel asked.

"You know, since you are a vegan, you can just sit here and talk with me, and finally it's only you and me, so you can talk you know. we can get to know each other" Dean said collecting the stuff he needed.

"Oh I forget that you hate vegan people" Castiel added.

"What, jeez no Cas, I'm not, please stop being sarcastic over my early behavior, will you?" Dean gave him a pointed look. And for the first time, Castiel smiled with him genuinely.

"Okay fine" Castiel said.

Before start making eggnogs Castiel noticed that Dean making another thing quickly. After seconds the whole kitchen filled with cocoa smell making Castiel's mouth-watering.

"Hope you okay with hot chocolate," Dean asked offering him a big, smoking mug filled with hot chocolate.  
Castiel quickly took it from Dean and Dean didn't miss the way their fingers brushed softly.

"Not at all, thank you, Dean," Castiel said and blew on the drink. Dean couldn't help but stared at his rosy lips when those lips perfectly blow the air on his hot drink.

Then Castiel slowly took a sip and the next moment he started moaning.  
God, is he joking right now. Dean felt his mouth go dry with the sound. Then Castiel raised his eyes and glance over Dean.

"This is so good Dean, it makes me very happy, very delicious" Castiel said happily before taking another sip.

Dean's heart filled with a warm feeling.

"So, by the way Cas, friends?" Dean asked quickly.

Castiel stopped drinking on his hot chocolate and looked at Dean for a few seconds. Then made again his thinking face making Dean laugh louder.

"C'mon man don't do this" Dean yelled through his laugh.

"Mmm, will see" Castiel said also laugh with him.

"Noooooooooo" Dean cried throwing his head back. Then he pouted at Castiel.

"No complaints Dean, chop-chop back to work and seriously give something to do too, wanna help you," Castiel said and stand up with Dean mostly touching their shoulders. Dean glanced over him peacefully.

Castiel also looked at him.

"You know I really like you Cas," Dean said after a second in a genuine voice.

Castiel blushed and shoved Dean.

"Can you please stop that Dean"

Dean chuckled.

"How could I stop when you are standing next to me like a gorgeous little Angel"

"Okay Dean seriously, I'm not gorgeous, I'm not an Angel and obviously I'm not little. I'm just a few inches lower than you, see?" Castiel said get more close to him. Dean groaned.

"Careful baby, don't come close that much to me, I would eat you alive" Dean chuckled and Castiel rolled his eyes.

Anyhow they made eggnogs together for Dean, Sam, and Gabe. There is already have a vegan eggnog for Castiel, which basically Dean stolen from Castiel's hand.

The minutes Castiel spend with Dean, he also got to know about Dean more. That, the funny, kind, crazy, and smart side of Dean. So who knows what will happened next. Because when it comes to Christmas, always happen Merry things. so Dean waited to happen Merry things to him too.


	2. It's Christmas baby 🎄🎅🔔❄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean surprised Castiel by giving him a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I update the last chapter and I hope you guys will had a great Christmas 🎄🎅🔔❄🎅🎁🎄🎄🎅🔔❄🎅🎉🎊🎅🎉🎊  
> Merry Christmas again 😍😘

"Okay, here we go,"

Dean said balancing the tray with 4 cups of eggnogs. 3 cups filled with the traditional eggnogs which he made and one with vegan eggnogs.

"Aahh finally, give it to meee" Gabriel sang and held his hands for Dean.  
Dean carefully handed over cups to Sam and Gabriel and finally turned to Castiel, who waited patiently.

"And this special and "stolen" By me, Vegan eggnog for you,"  
Dean said while offering the cup to Castiel.

"Oh, finally something I can agree with you Dean, and thank you,"

Castiel said while taking it dramatically bowing his head.

Dean chuckled and took his cup and quickly fell next to Castiel on the couch, practically half on Castiel's lap.

"Dean.."

"Yeah Cas"

"Do you mind?" Castiel asked showing their merged side.

"Do I mind what Cas, tell me? anything for you"  
Dean grinned and Castiel looked at him with a disbelief look.

"Okay Dean you are practically sitting on his lap, and he is asking can you move away from his lap," Sam said smirking at his brother.

"Oh is that what you asking Cas"

"Yes Dean finally you understand that, thank you"

"Oh okay," Dean said but with a little bit of pouting he moved a bit away but not completely. Castiel sighed but didn't say anything.

"By the way, Cas drink your eggnog quickly then we can go and cook the dinner. And hey what you guys want for dinner, for the day before Christmas Eve" Dean asked.

"Actually how about surprise us," Sam said moving his hand in the air.

"Okay, then cool" Dean agreed.

"And Deano this is amazing man. wow" Gabriel moaned and said hugging his eggnog cup.

"Yes Dean it's really delicious" Sam added.

"Thanks, guys," Dean said beaming with a proud grin.

"So Deanoo how's life, are you actually single these days?" Gabriel asked laying his head over Sam's shoulder.

Dean gave him an annoying look.  
"What, of course I am a single man. Like.. I don't know, like forever?. I didn't remember the last time I dated someone"

He stated quickly mostly looking at Castiel who was drinking his eggnog as he is not giving so much attention to the discussion.

"Okay, interesting. By the way, do you have any type Deano?"

Dean huffed and his face tinted with a sprinkle of red.  
"Yeah, maybe. I don't know man. You know, someone with a kind heart, a bit innocent, but obviously mouthy and cheeky. And maybe bit nerd, in a good way I mean, aaand sexy of course, mmm aaand what else? Dunno man likewise"

Dean said thinking and adding taking his time. When he stopped talking and glancing at Castiel, he caught Castiel staring at him. Then Castiel quickly looked away from him and Dean grinned.

"Why'd you asked Gabe?"

"Just asked Deano" Gabriel winked at him looking over Castiel who gave a deathly glare at Gabriel.

"So, Cas how's your new apartment, is everything getting normal after your quick-moving?" Sam asked drinking his eggnog.

"Oh yes that's what I talking about" Dean murmured smirking at Castiel and Castiel smiled at him this time, with no glares.

"Actually Sam first, it was a rough time, but with the time I just adjusted. I mean the place is okay but I'm still trying to find a another place close to the workplace, coz it's really difficult in the morning,"

Castiel said and Dean gave him a puzzled look.  
"Ok this is not fair, Cas I had stolen vegan eggnog from you for you, and I have asked forgiveness a lot of time, but still you don't tell me one thing about you. see, you even be careful to use the word " My workplace " Without mentioning where you are working" Dean complained completely turning toward Castiel.

Castiel palmed his face and laughed at him.  
"God Dean you are unbelievable. you know, I finished my drink I think we can go to the kitchen now if you are ready, then I will tell you where I'm working," Castiel said standing.

"For real?" Dean beamed like a kid.  
"Of course"  
"Awesome, I was Born Ready " Dean smirked and jumped to his feet.

.....

They worked together Castiel got to know that Dean is a good cook and Dean understand Castiel is very good at cooking too. They mingled easily, helping each other handing stuff and it was quite very comfortable with dealing with each other. Finally, Castiel decided Dean is not an assbutt like he thought earlier.

"So Dean I'm a professor, I'm teaching the English language, and I love my job but it's a bit hard when it's coming to the early days before vacation time, coz I have to deal with lots of exams and paper markings, and you know stuff"

Castiel said suddenly and when he turned around to see Dean, he found Dean had stopped his work and staring at him.

"What?" Cas asked with Raised and curved brows.

"Did you really telling me about you now?" Castiel gave him an adoring smile looking down a bit a shy way.

"yeah so what? if you don't want to know I'm not gonna tell anything, don't worry"

"Are you kidding me, just tell me everything I'm dying here to know about you more" Dean quickly jumped in.  
Castiel chuckled.

"So that's it, nothing to say more Dean, you mentioned before that I hide about my job, so now you know what is it," Castiel said.

"Yeah? And how about I'm asking questions and you answer for that?"

"Mmm I don't know that it's a good idea, but what you wanna know?" Castiel asked.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment Cas?" Dean asked directly and Castiel was stunned by that a bit.

"Nope, I'm not"

"Awesome, great" Dean beamed. And Castiel shook his head smiling at him. Then he checked his Italian - American red tomato souse. then he held the wooden spoon towards Dean to check.

"Here, taste it" Castiel requested.

Dean looked at him with something mix of adoration and lust. He slowly moved near to Castiel looking into his eyes. Castiel slowly put a step back and Dean didn't stop and kept moving into Castiel's personal space.

"Deaannn?" Castiel asked but his voice came out very small.

"Shhh I'm gonna taste Angel, please let me" Dean answered slowly.

Castiel shivered with Dean's sudden answer and he put another step backward and his back hit with the counter as Dean slowly put both hands on the counter from both sides of Castiel, cornering him. Castiel gasped when he knew he was stuck there.  
Dean slowly moved his lips to the wooden spoon.

"Wait, it's still hot," Castiel said and quickly blew on it without breaking eye contact with Dean. Dean's heart stopped a beat and he licked his lips. This little teaser is making me go nuts, Dean thought while staring at him.

"Here, now it's ok," Castiel said and Dean quickly licked the spoon and moaned closing his eyes.

"Is that okay?" Castiel asked in a very low voice as Dean smiled with him.

"It's more than okay Angel it's amazing. wow, Gabe never lied when he said you are a mean cook," Dean said looking at Castiel's lips.

"Oh thanks, Dean," Castiel said shyly and Dean was still staring at him.

"Oh Cas you got some souse there, let me," Dean said and put his thumb over the corner of Castiel's bottom lip and slowly wiped out the source there. And quickly took it to his lips and sucked his thumb. Castiel gasped at that.

Without conscious Dean slowly leaned toward Castiel's face and Castiel licked his lips.

"Deeann? " Castiel's voice now a little bit shaking and Suddenly Dean stopped and pulled back a bit hurriedly.

"Shit, I'm sorry Cas, god I really got distracted"

"Yeah? By what Dean" Castiel asked with a teasing tone.

"By your sexy lips Cas"

"You are unbelievable man Dean, you know?" Castiel asked pushing Dean playfully putting his hand on Dean's chest.

"What? I just said the truth" Dean protest. Castiel shook his head trying to turn over to check his souse but Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Cas, can I ask something?"  
Castiel just looked at their connected hands and nodded.

"Hmm yes Dean"

"Will you go out with me please?"

"Wow that's smooth Dean" Castiel chuckled. his cheeks tinted with a bright shade of red now.

"Please Angel, will you? I really want to go on a date with you" Dean asked again and then again, Castiel put on his thinking face.

"Well let me think," He said and Dean groaned and pouted.

"Ohhhh Cassss don't do that again" He cried making Castiel giggled like a kid.

Then Castiel answered to him.

"Maybe, Will see," Castiel said holding his laugh and Dean frowning at him, snarling playfully.

"Now Mr. Winchester if you don't mind can you please move away then I can cook again," Castiel said teasingly.

But Dean didn't giveup on his mission as he quickly cornered him again against the counter.

"Oh yeah? What if I didn't move away Cas? Huh what you gonna do?" Dean whispered to his ears and Castiel suddenly looked down. His cheeks and ears are fully red now.

"Hmm? Tell me, Angel? And you are so pretty when are you getting blush you know?" He added.

Castiel is now not laughing but do a fake glaring at Dean.

"Get off me Dean, or I would kiss you right here, right now, so be careful and get off," Castiel said.

"God Cas, so much teasing, you know I'm not gonna upset even you kiss me, and I would rather stay like this until you kiss me" Said Dean and leaned toward Castiel's lips, and then they heard Gabriel's voice.

"How's going on with you guys, need any help?"

Dean and Castiel never moved that much speed as they parted and pretending they were cooking.

They had to spend a good few minutes to speed down their heartbeats to normal.

.....

The next morning which was the day before Christmas was very cozy, fun, and awesome. They decorated all the houses together. And they put their presents under the Christmas tree, they drank Eggnogs, hot chocolate, and even Dean baked Christmas cookies. And when Castiel be a volunteer to help, Dean accepted it very happily. And even he made an Angel shaped cookie for Castiel. And they iced those cookies with icing and Dean didn't forget to color the angel cookie eyes in blue icing. All the time Castiel didn't say anything just looking at him with a genuine smile like he is carefully measuring him. But Not judging.

So when Sam came to the kitchen he just saw both Dean and Castiel was fighting with all colored icing and they were covered with icing.

Castiel suddenly pointed at Dean and said. "He started that" And Dean rolled his eyes.

"No Cas obviously it's you"

"No, you"

"Of course it's you"

And then they start again throwing leftover icing at each other and giggling like kids. Sam smirking at them and slowly slipped out of the kitchen.

.....

Finally, it was Christmas Eve and they all were in the living room. The whole house was beautifully decorated. The fireplace was firing slowly, making a beautiful and warmth around the house. And the huge Christmas tree was beautifully shining with lights. All four people were beaming with happiness.

"Cas, will I get my answers tomorrow?" Dean asked slowly leaning Castiel's side as only Castiel can hear him.  
Cas and Dean were on the couch and Gabe and Sam were beside them.

"Hmm will see," Castiel said and snorted when Dean glared at him.

.....

And when they woke up on Christmas morning Gabe was the first one who ran toward the Christmas tree screaming that he can't wait to open his gifts, making other three people rolling their eyes.

"How am I ended up with this dorky boyfriend" Sam murmured walking in half sleep.

"Oh tell me about that, I have happened to share my entire life with that dorky elder brother," Castiel said yawning.

Dean just giggled and then he also walked quickly toward the Christmas tree.

"Oh in that Case Cas, I can agree with you coz my brother is not much different than yours" Sam laughed a bit.

They opened their gifts and Castiel slowly leaned toward Dean's side with a serious face. Dean was already opened all Sam's and Gabe's gifts first. Then he was about to open Cas's now.

"Dean, actually I'm sorry. When I went to get gifts, I didn't know about you very well, and we were never met before at that time. so I just got some very common gift. I'm sorry it's not a much" Castiel admitted worriedly.

"Oh, Cas c'mon. I never ever gonna think like that. this, your gift is very important to me whatever it is, even it's a toilet paper I'm not gonna use it. I will put it somewhere that I can see all the time and will look at it every minute I can" Dean stated.

Castiel snorted.  
"Thank god I didn't buy you a toilet paper" Castiel chuckled.

Dean winked at him and eagerly opened the wrapping paper without tearing it. Castiel of course had neatly wrapped it. Yeah, classic Cas. Castiel carefully noted Dean even didn't tear it. And after unwrapping he even bothered to quickly fold it and put it aside from him like he is gonna take it with him. Wow, unbelievable who thought this mighty, strong, handsome as hell, flirty Automobile engineer can be sappy like that.

Dean slowly opened the cute box and gasped.

"Okay, Dean I told you it's not much and it's .."

"Shutup man, how you even talk about this like that, about THIS?" Dean cut of him and his voice was filled with awe.

"Cas, how did you even, wow unbelievable, I thought you said you don't know me?" Dean asked in a very surprising voice and getting out "I'm the Batman shirt".

"Oh in that case I saw Gabe got that Batman mug, so I know I'm not into Batman comic, and I know Sam never will be, and obviously it must be you, but I wasn't sure, but when I saw the shirt I went for it," Cas said smilingly shyly.

"Wow Cas you are amazing you know, oh wait a minute there's another one, oh Cas really? You brought me another gift?" Dean yelled and laughed getting out the Big book of Harry Potter the first part.

"Ohhh god now I'm so embarrassing. Seems like I brought you some stupid gifts" Cas said closing his face with both hands.

"Hey No, no, no. I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter too, man are you kidding me right now, this is not stupid, this is the best gift, love both of them, wow Cas thank you so much, even you didn't know me then, you have got me my favorites, how even that possible?" Dean's voice was so excited.

"And guys no offense, your gifts are amazing too" Dean added looking at both Sam and Gabe.

"None taken Deanoo" Gabe smirked.

"Yeah, sure thing," Sam said giving him a shit-eating grin.

"Oh, you think so Dean?" Castiel asked like he is not sure.

"Hey I'm not sure Cas, I'm telling you here, coz I really love them"

"Oh then it's fine"

"Hey and about your gift um, actually I.. You know go ahead and check it" Dean smiled and said.

Castiel quickly opened the Dean's gift. His heart started to beat a bit fast. He really wanted to know what is Dean's gift. Finally, he opened the gift box and he gasped when he see it.

"Dean?" Castiel started with a shaky voice. He still didn't lift his eyes from the cute gift box. When he slowly looked at Dean, his eyes were open as wide as his mouth.

"But how? And, and why?" Castiel asked his face completely look shocked. Eyes were shining with tears.

"Cas are you okay?, Dean, what did you do now? I swear to god if you have pulled any prank on him.." Sam tried to warn Dean but Castiel cut off him.

"No Sam.. He, he didn't do anything like that" Castiel said slowly without looking away but Dean's eyes.

"Dean, tell me, why? What did you want to tell me?" How could you even know about this " Castiel's voice not a bit like he is angry but he is fully emotional.

Dean gulped. Fucking great. He wanted to give something special to his crush here, and make him surprise. but he ended up making Castiel cry and upset. Way to go Dean way to go. now Castiel will hate me forever.

Gabe was carefully looking at both of them. And suddenly leaned over to the gift box to check what is inside it, which made Castiel like this emotional. as soon as he saw it his eyes went wide.

"Holy hell" He muttered. And Sam glanced at him quickly.

"What is it" He just asked politely not looking inside the box.

Gabe grabbed Sam's hands and blinked his eye's signing him that, `not to worry, let them handle it` Face.

Dean was stuck with words. He knew he fucked up.

"Cas, shit, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you upset. Just thought you will like them. I'm a huge stupid, I should have even asked from Gabe before I giving this to you, I'm sorry, you can throw it to the dustbin but please don't angry with me, I never wanted..." Dean was babbling and Castiel was staring at him. But then Castiel cut of him by grabbing Dean's shoulder and hugging him. He hugged Dean like a bear. Very tightly. And Dean gasped with a shock. And Sam and Gabe also got shocked by that.

Wow what's happening, is Cas hugging me right now? Dean's brain was processing and the next moment he also wrapped his hands around Castiel protectively and closed his eyes.

Dean can felt Castiel's shoulders shaking a bit. Oh, shit is he crying. Dean slowly pulled out from the hug only to check on Castiel's face. As soon as he confirmed that he is crying Dean couldn't help but took Castiel's face into his palms.

"Hey, hey Cas please don't cry. I'm sorry for making you upset"

"Dean, no. no it's not like it made me upset, I'm sorry. I'm not crying. Oh god, I'm.. I'm sorry if I made you upset by crying" Castiel said half crying half smiling.

Oh shit, what's happening is he smiling now? Dean got confused more.

"Cas? aren't you upset with my gift then?"

"No Dean, I'm sorry I made you think so, I'm actually break down with that, I mean I'm an emotional mess" Castiel answered wiping his tears. Dean let go his face with a brief relief in his heart.

"Actually Dean, I don't know how you got to know about that, please tell me?" Castiel asked and Sam interrupted suddenly.

"Okay anyone care to tell me what is the gift please, I'm going crazy here," He said.

Castiel glanced at Dean and slowly took out the items from the box.

It was a very beautiful and cute pair of Male Ballerina shoes. And then Castiel took out a white male ballet tight.

"Oh is that ballet shoes? And that costume? " Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Sam they are" Castiel answered with a shy smile.

"Dean, please tell me how you even know about that?" Castiel pealed.

Dean gave him a shy smile for the first time ever.

"Actually after I knew that you are Gabe's brother I just tried to get to know you, but you kept me away from you" Dean chuckled.

"So I started sneaking into your every social media account even though you didn't accept my requests. But anyhow I checked all of your profiles and I saw you were obsessed with ballet somehow. I guessed that you must be very interested in ballet. So yesterday night after the dinner I sneaked out and I made it's to the sports shop in the mole before it's closing. And to be honest, I got a close friend who had to know about Ballet and dancing so much, so I contacted him to get help with choosing those"

Dean said and he was not sure how Castiel reacts to it. But Castiel was staring at Dean for the whole time. and Dean can swear his eyes were filled with Love? Oh it's that can be true?.

"Oh my god Dean I can't believe how you read me like that, I mean it's impossible. And didn't you thought that I'm a weird shit who obsessed with ballet, you know normally people don't like male ballerinas"

"What? no Cas why would I think like that, I mean I'm not a big fan of ballet or dancing, but hell I can tell how much ballot dancer will sacrifice when I see these shoes. Man, it's very painful to even see that point of the shoes, can't believe how much pain the dancer will have when he dancing with his tiptoes. And they are artists too. Why'd anyone think they are weird?"  
Dean shrugged and answered with a surprised voice.

Castiel really got surprised about Dean's clear attitude. Such a blessed soul and beautiful mind.

"You know Dean, but lots of people don't think like that and they are hate ballerinos" Castiel started.

"And Dean you know why I got so emotional with your gift? Because it's one of my secrets I locked and buried a long time ago. Ballet was my passion and you are correct I was obsessed with it, but once I told it to my parents when I was a kid, my parents got shocked and horrified about that. They did everything to make me stop joining the ballet team in school, they even threatened me. Gabriel was the only one who was supported by me." Castiel said and Dean unconsciously took Castiel's hand between his hands Protective. Castiel smiled with him.

"Then in high school, I was dating this guy like two months then I tried it again, maybe supportive boyfriend will be great to go to my desire. But no, it didn't happen as that" Castiel smiled bitterly.

"He said I'm a very weird and unnatural person and he said he feels like I'm a creepy guy, and broken up with me, and it didn't matter to me but his words made me so down and, I stopped even thinking about it and continued my studies after that.  
Then I did that exact same mistake by asking it again, from the last person I dated, it's like a few years back. And his answer was miserable. He called me psycho, and he said I'm a shame for gay people, then broken up with me. Then I understand lots of people hate to ballerinos and especially all people around me were hating that so much" Castiel said looking at Dean.

"At least until now. So I determined not to think about it ever again. And I got the job in the college after that, so I took it, then I became a professor. after that I never even think about ballet, as I said earlier I buried it deep inside as my past, but anyhow you have found that. But still I'm surprised. Because I'm not active in social media, the stuff you saw in my profiles must be all old stuff because I don't log into those much" Castiel finished.

"Wow, Cas I.. I mean I never knew all those stuff, but hell I can tell your parents were very unfair, and those two assholes you were dating, were fucking assholes to say stuff like that, I'm sorry for them about losing someone like you and insult to the very beautiful art like this" Dean said squeezing Castiel's hand.

"Damn right I agree with you Dean, and hey nice job man you made him happy," Sam said to his brother and Gabe nodded at him.

"Hell yeah Deano, it's very touchy, and my baby bro deserved better than those mud monkeys. And to the record Cassie is a great dancer, I have seen few times when he practicing". Gabe said and Castiel yelped getting all red.

"Gabeee..." His voice was very shy and shocked. Like he was telling out his secret.

"Wow did you danced too" Now Dean was on cloud nine when he heard that.

Castiel didn't say anything but Gabe took chance to explain that.

"Yeah, even our parents didn't want Cassie to do it, he joined the ballet team in school and he practiced like one year, very secretly but unfortunately he caught up one day and had to end it," Gabe said and Dean's face got darken with anger and sadness.

"Okay, who wants more eggnogs," Sam asked quickly to lighten up the situation and everyone gestured that they want too.

.....

They made Christmas dinner all together and it was so domestic. With joking around each other, talking about Dean's Dc and MCU nerd stuff and teasing him, shouting at Gabe and Sam when they kissing here and there, and of course Dean and Castiel's starings, it made full of warmth and happy time to them.

They made loads of food and especially Dean make sure to prepare few vegan foods for Castiel. And they made vegan Cheese Lasagna, Roast potatoes with paprika, vegan mushroom gravy, Cauliflower Gratin, Buttery Mashed Potatoes, Cranberry-Orange Roast Ducklings, Peppery Roast Beef, cheesy garlic bread, and Glazed Tofu Roast. For Dessert of course Dean made his famous Apple Pie and there was a huge vanilla ice cream in the fridge. There were loads of food and they enjoyed their dinner together as a family.

"Um Cas, you know actually there was another part of my gift that I didn't show you that. coz I was afraid that how you reacted to it. Dean said while looking at Castiel over the dinner table.

"But you have already given me the best gifts ever"

"Thanks, Cas, but you know after Gabe said that you were practicing ballet awhile I really wanted to show you this" Dean said while taking his phone and sliding it then he gave it to Castiel who's taken with wondering what's going on.

He glanced over it for seconds, then looked at Dean with wide eyes.

"Dean? Omg. Is this a registration receipt of a ballet dancing class?" His voice is waving.

"Yes, and please don't think that I'm overstepping it, but I already told you that I have a friend who knows about ballet a lot. Actually, he is a great dancing instructor and he has a dancing academy. When I asked him how to choose those shoes and stuff he asked me to whom I got those gifts. So I told him about you. Then he told me if you want, you can join his new class which starting in January. Then I thought its a nice idea and you will be surprised. After that I made registration for you" Dean said and see Castiel's face change to a huge smile but with a bit shyness.

"But Dean I don't know that I should do it, because jeez it's been a while and I'm.. God, I'm too old for these things" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon man you are talking like you are 75? Don't say crazy stuff like that, you can't be more than 20 or something like that" He added.

"Oh, really Dean? I'm 25" Castiel said rolling his eyes this time.

"Hey I think Dean's gift is amazing, and even you are 25 it's not any problem because your body already has been trained to flexible and stuff so I think you can give it a try, and I know you are natural with the ballet, so I really like if you think about it again Cassie" Gabriel added.

"Yeah Cas, I also think it's a very nice idea" Sam joined too.

So after all of them forced him to think about it, he promised to give it a try and accept Dean's third gift.

"And Dean thank you for your amazing and best gifts and your thoughtfulness, it means a lot to me," Castiel said and Dean smiled with him.

"You are mostly welcome Cas," Dean said giving Castiel heart eyes, making Castiel blush.

Soon after they cleaned the dinner table together and the dishes are done, Gabe and Sam were layed in couch having a food coma. That made Dean and Castiel alone in the kitchen.

Dean staring at Castiel for few seconds and he licked his lips without even knowing what he was doing. Castiel is a beautiful human being, a bit shy, a bit cheeky, and kind-hearted. Dean knew he is falling for him rapid pace.

"You want some coffee?" Dean offered suddenly.

"Yeah okay," Castiel answered and it was his turn to staring at Dean when he made them two cups of hot and freshly brewed coffee.

"Dean, I want to talk with you," Castiel said when Dean giving him his mug.

"Yeah of course Angel, anything, what's it?" Dean said like it's an obvious thing.

Without even thinking Castiel grabbed Deans' hand and dragged him out of the kitchen when Dean made a low but surprised yelp. And Castiel didn't notice that something was inside Dean's denim back pocket.

Castiel went to his room and when Dean entered inside Castiel slowly release his hand and close the door.

"Wow, Cas you gonna seduce me or something like that, jeez Cas not even waiting for our first date?" Dean teased chuckling and Castiel rolled his eyes given a playful shove on Dean's arm.

"In your dreams Dean, I just wanted to talk with you peacefully," Castiel said sitting on his bed and patting on next to him to sign Dean to sit with him.

"Yeah? Okay then, I'm disappointed by the way" Dean chuckled again sitting next to Castiel on his bed.

"Deaan can you be serious for a second" Castiel glared at him.

"Yes, yes Angel shoot it"

Castiel signed.  
"Dean, Actually why would you thought about that gift? I mean you already told me why, but I mean it's a huge guess and I really can't believe it. And for me? Why Dean? I'm no one to you. I'm just a boring nerd professor Dean. And last night was heavily snowing too, and oh my god you went out for me, brought me those gifts and god you have even registered me for that class. I can't believe someone did something like that for me. it's a very odd thing to do. I mean for someone like me. that's why I'm asking, because Noone has ever thought of me like that, never. That was a really nice thing for me, I don't know how to believe that" Castiel said very emotionally.

Dean looked at his eyes.  
"Castiel, I may be an asshole sometimes and must be teasing you all ways, but when I said I like you I said it genuinely, from bottom of my heart. And I don't know why, but I have never felt about anyone else like that. And Cas, you are a not just a nerd professor, you are a beautiful man you know, you are very kind, nice, funny, hot as fuck, so handsome, sexy and a wonderful person. and of course, I really want to see you happy and smiling, and I wanted to get your apologies too. So I thought this would be helpful for a bit" Dean said looking into your eyes. Castiel blushed as hell. with that praise

"So is that being success Cas? Am I forgiven now?" Dean asked smiling nicely.

Castiel also smiled at him.

"Hmm is that so?, well.." Castiel started and Dean groaned.

"Don't say will see okay?" Dean interrupted him. Castiel chuckled.

"You know you are the first human who did something to encourage me toward my old, buried passion besides my brother. And Dean I want you to know that I'm so thankful for that. You are a very nice person too Dean, Thank you, Thank you very much for everything" Castiel said and Dean can see his eyes were wet again.

Dean smiled at him lovingly.

"Owwkayyyyy... So now Mr. Novak I have been asking three questions from you, but you didn't give me any answer for them, how about you answer me right now, right here?" Dean said quickly changing the subject and mood not wanting to see Castiel in wet eyes. So Castiel laughed softly at him

"Hmm, in that case, YES for your first question," Castiel answered slowly like a song.

"Wow amazing that's mean you are forgiven me"

"Of course Dean, actually I have forgive you the night of the first day we met"

"What, you are not good Cas, not good, you should have told me. okay but how about the second one?" Dean asked.

"Well for the second question, the answer is, YES"

"YES," Dean fist bumped to the air making Castiel chuckles.

"So hello Castiel, I'm your new friend Dean" Dean said dramatically.

Castiel laughed.  
"So I hope now you got your answers right?"

"Oh wait, wait, wait there was another very important question, the third question, give me the answer Cas?" Dean said like a whisper and leaned to Cas a bit.  
Castiel looked into his eyes.

"In that case Dean, I'm sorry but for your third question, the answer is, "  
With that start Dean's face darken and fell within seconds and his eyes narrowed. Then Castiel continued chuckling at him.

"YES, the answer is YES Dean"

Dean lifted his head, his eyes are shining with happiness and his jaw dropped with surprise.

"What? You said yes to go out with me for a date?" Dean almost screaming.

"Yes Dean, I really really want to go out with you," Castiel said beaming at him.

Without thinking further Dean hugged Castiel and Castiel hugged him back.

"Okay, fine, awesome, great. Wow, Cas thanks Angel" Dean babbled after they pulling out of the hug. Dean saw the way Castiel's eyes filling with happiness, and his rosy lips like inviting to wrapped them with Dean's lips. Dean licked his own lips glancing at Castiel's lips.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I have another question?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Right now I really wanna kiss you Cas, can I please, please Kiss you, baby?" Dean asked in a hoarse voice.

Then Castiel smiled a teasing way. And Dean closed his eyes.

"No way not now Angel" Dean cried.

"Well, will see" Castiel answered chuckling and Dean gave him a smug grin.

"Yeah? is that so? And how about now?" He asked and suddenly he was leaned toward Castiel as there were few inches between their lips to touch. and Castiel gasped when Dean smirked and show above them.

Castiel quickly lifted his eyes and started to laugh closing his eyes. Dean was holding a little mistletoe above their heads.

"Oh my god, how did you get that right now?"

"It was in my pocket, wanted to corner you and do this a long time ago" Dean explains looking at Castiel's kissable lips.

"So however Dean still my answer is, will see" Castiel smirked.

"Oh yeah? I will show you your "You will see" Right now" Dean groaned and shoved Castiel to the bed on his back who was laughing and yelping with surprise. And he pushed his lips towards Castiel's waiting lips. That was it. Dean closed his eyes and Castiel was already closed his and started kissing him back eagerly. They kissed very lovingly tasting each other as much as they wanted, losing in each others.

Minutes after Castiel slowly pulls off, but Dean followed his lips unable to resist the urge to kiss him more. Then Castiel pressed a peck on his lips smiling with him.

"Will you believe if I tell you that I wanted to kiss you the second I saw you. When you taking my eggnog from me?" Castiel asked and his voice was hoarse.

"No way that's my line Cas, you have just stolen it, I was gonna say that" Dean chuckled and both of them laughed together.

"You know Angel, I'm a very lucky man?"

"Mmm really? And why is that?"

"Because my boyfriend is coming with amazing features, a hot English professor and a sexy Ballet dancer" Dean smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh now who told you that I'm your boyfriend huh?" Castiel teased and Dean pouted.

"Ouch aren't you? So then I will ask it politely. Castiel Novak will you please be my boyfriend?" Dean asked looking at Castiel's beautiful blues.

"And please don't say will see" Dean added.

"Hmm since you asked nicely, YES Dean I would love to be your boyfriend" Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean again. Dean happily kissed him back.

"You know I hope you will not say " Will see " When I asked you to marry me in one future day," Dean said very genuine voice after they pulled apart from the kiss.

"Oh, you are thinking about that, this much soon?"

"Hell yes I am and you better say yes without saying will see, coz if you ever say that day I'm gonna make love to you at that moment without even bothering whoever will around us," Dean said in a bit aroused voice. Making Castiel shivering a bit.

"But before all of that, I'm gonna take you to decent dates. That's how this gonna start. Okay, baby?" Dean asked and pressed a warm kiss on Castiel's forehead and Castiel smiled with him.

"I would really love that Dean" Castiel murmured and Dean captured his kiss swollen lips once again and kiss him as he meant it, very lovingly and passionately.

.....

So after the next day, Gabe and Sam walked into them when Dean kissing Castiel against the kitchen counter. And Gabe and Sam screamed saying gross and stop sucking each other when Castiel goes completely red. but they were very happy about their brothers.

And Gabe didn't forget to give common big bro death threatening to Dean before grabbing him for a bear hug. Sam was beaming and said he knew that this is gonna happen soon before Christmas ends.

So Dean took Castiel for their first date and they knew that they found their soulmates. Also, Dean took Castiel to his first Ballet dancing class and encouraged him a lot. After one year, Dean, Sam Gabe, and all of Castiel's family were sitting in a huge theater watching Castiel perform with a huge group of ballet dancers. And Castiel has nailed it.

Dean clapped like crazy and he almost whistles on Castiel, but barely hold himself when Sam and Gabe give him a pointed look.

Castiel's parents regret their past actions and they congrats Castiel saying they are very proud of him.

Castiel never being happy that much and he kissed Dean in front of everyone and thanked him for being a most wonderful, very caring, and helpful boyfriend ever.

The next day both of them going to Sam and Gabriel's home for Christmas and Castiel stopped the car at exactly the same market which they met a year ago for the first time saying he forgets to bring vegan eggnog for himself.

Both of them went into the shop and the exact same place which they first met. Castiel goes to his knees to propose to Dean but found Dean already on his knees in front of him holding a beautiful white gold ring for him. They both cried and both of them said YES at the same time. They shared rings and kissed with so much love. All of people in the shop Congrats them and even the sales assistance who showed Dean, where the vegan eggnogs were last year, was there and she was got a selfie with them.

Gabriel and Sam cried when they saw the rings and hugged their brothers with a lot of love and said they can't be more happier than that.

After 6 months Dean and Castiel got married and that was the day Dean cried most.

He said when it comes to his vows time, for his entire life the only thing he ever asked for Christmas was Castiel and he was very blessed because he got the love of his life and then he marring him today.

Castiel cried when he heard that and they kissed when they pronounced as Husband and Husband.

"I love you so much Castiel Winchester" Dean murmured when they slowly moved on the dance floor when it's come to their first dance in the wedding reception.

"I love you Dean Winchester, more than anything else" Castiel answered smiling at him and then Dean Kissed Castiel smiling like he got everything that he wanted in his life. They kissed and kissed and kissed and then they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it is?😍😍 love your big kudos and comments.  
> Have a great day 😍

**Author's Note:**

> How was my Christmas fic? ☺  
> Gonna update the last part soon before the Christmas week end.  
> Merry Christmas World 😘😘😍❤😘😘 🎄🎅🔔❄🎄🎅🔔❄🎅🎁🎄🎄🎅🔔❄🎅🎉🎊🎅🎁🎄🎄🎅🔔❄🎅🎉🎊🎅🎉🎊
> 
> Your BIG KUDOS AND COMMENTS are making me so happy. 😘😘


End file.
